The Sherry Show
The Sherry Show is an American animated television series created by Ralf Hat for Kingson. The series is a spinoff is a spin-off of Hat's earlier animated show, Instruments & Instruments, and features the freakish misadventures of Sherry Longlegs and her neighbors and family in her perilous life. Like Instruments & Instruments, The Sherry Show takes its setting in the seemingly ordinary village of Bugville, inhabited by anthropomorphic insects and small creatures. First premiering as a season two episode of Instruments & Instruments, Sherry's character gave off a positive reception from both critics and fans alike, which led to the series being developed. The show finally premiered on October 18,1997 and became the highest-rated premiere in Kingson history at the time. It is currently airing with eleven seasons and 194 episodes usually containing two segments in each. Episodes are mainly filled with the main character (Sherry) going on exploits which tend to be difficult to get out of. The series is also filled with dark, twisted, and insane plots which may seem somewhat disturbing and terrifying to many, making the show ultimately infamous. The show is controversial for its off-color humor, adult innuendo, dark humor, and violence which is rare for a children's television series, compared to others. In the US, the series is originally rated TV-Y7-FV, while other ratings, such as TV-PG with the V sub-rating due to extensive violence and horror. The Sherry Movie a film adaptation based the series, released in theaters in 2014, and its popularity was the result of the feature-length theatrical film. It airs in syndication outside the United States and has been released on various DVD sets and other forms of home media, including on-demand streaming. In January 2014, the series was renewed for a twelfth season with its release date presumed to be Spring 2017. History Instruments & Instruments was currently the majority of viewers which any Deadpan production series at that time had before. Its popularity in America may be compared to other series such as Hey Arnold. Gaining over 14.5 million American viewers per season, the successfulness of Instruments & Instruments ultimately led to ideas of spinoff media based from it. The season two episode ''"The Longlegs" ''featured the arrival of Sherry, and her family. Sherry's pessimistic, angered, and sadistic personality gave off a positive critical reception, with fans of Instruments & Instruments pleading for more of the character. Ralf Hat, who beloved Sherry's character made a deal with Kingson to develop a spinoff series with Sherry being the main character. Production of the first season started from late 1996 to mid 1997. The first season contained fourteen episodes with two segments in each. TBA Characters Main characters TBA Secondary characters TBA Villains TBA Other characters TBA Trivia * The Sherry Show is has well known for being the longest-running animated program developed from Deadpan Productions. That being said, as of 2016, the series is currently nineteen years old since its debut in 1997. TBA Spin-offs TBA Films TBA Other Media TBA Broadcasting TBA Cast TBA Home video releases TBA Ratings TBA Gallery TBACategory:Shows